


marks don't lie

by damnmysterytome



Series: flower and a skull [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Punisher makes his presence known when he leaves a trail of dead bodies, all killings justified in some way. There's a serial rapist in the trail of dead bodies, a killer or two, probably some members of the Cartel. She stops writing about them after being ordered to by the police. Normally it wouldn't stop her and she would keep going. But she's trying to stay off Frank's radar too.<br/>No such luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	marks don't lie

Frank Castle is her soulmate. The Punisher is her soulmate. The thought haunts Karen as she goes on through the next few weeks after Frank disappears after his last appearance on the roof. She tries to forget about it, but how do you forget about the fact that a mass murdering vigilante is your soulmate – and he said he didn't care who had the same mark as him? She couldn't tell him, she couldn't tell anyone.

What does it say about you when your soul mate is one of the most wanted men in Hell's Kitchen history? She isn't sure, but she isn't ready to find out.

Karen starts to go out of her way to try to hide her mark, even going as far as looking into getting a tattoo to cover it. Tattoos never cover up soulmate marks, she learns from the tattoo artist. If you try to cover up a soulmate mark, the soulmate mark will only bleed through and the tattoo will fade.

There’s nothing she can do to run from the fact that Frank Castle is her soulmate. But, it’s not like she’s seen him. Out of sight, out of mind. Right?

Not for long.

The Punisher makes his presence known when he leaves a trail of dead bodies, all killings justified in some way. There’s a serial rapist in the trail of dead bodies, a killer or two, probably some members of the Cartel. She stops writing about them after being ordered to by the police. Normally it wouldn’t stop her and she would keep going. But she’s trying to stay off Frank’s radar too.

No such luck.

Frank is sitting on her couch inside her apartment when she returns home from dinner with Matt, causing Karen to drop her purse and the coffee she picked up on her way home to her feet. The hot coffee pools around her heels and burns, but she takes a moment to move away from it.

“What are you doing here?” She asks as she walks to her bathroom. She kicks off her shoes in there and stands in her bathtub, letting cold water run over her feet.

“Not happy to see me?”

“Not particularly.” Karen says. She can see her couch from her bathroom and Frank looks amused with her standing in her bathtub.

“I thought you weren’t going to bother with Murdock.” He says. Karen stops when she realizes that Frank has been watching her and she scoffs. Why is she not surprised at this? She should have known. Isn’t that some kind of soulmate shit? Knowing when your soulmate is around?

Does he know about their matching marks?

“What are you doing here?” Karen asks again as she climbs out of her tub and dries off her feet.

Frank stares at her for a few moments before he speaks. “If you don’t want someone to know you’re their soulmate, you should be better at covering up your mark at events.”

Silence falls over the both of them and they stare at each other, Karen from her bathroom and Frank unmoving from her couch.

“You see, you don’t look surprised that I’m your soulmate.” Frank says and Karen curses herself. She’s a good actress, she should have tried to pretend to be a good actress for the moment and pretended to be surprised. “So when did you find out, hmm? In the hospital? That why you gave such a damn and fo-”

Karen scoffs and tells him to fuck off, running a hand through her locks. She couldn’t believe that he was implying the only reason she cared was because of a stupid mark. She cared because it was the right thing. The mark wouldn’t have made a difference. “The diner. After listening to you bash someones head in, after you had me there for  _bait._ ” She snaps.

Frank’s expression doesn’t change. He’s still angry. “You should have told me.” Frank says. His voice is tight and rough and its not the voice she’s used to one on one. She’s used to this voice if someone else is there too.

If she said it didn’t scare her a little bit, she’d be lying.

“You said it didn’t matter. That you didn’t know want to know.”

“I know what the fuck I said.” Frank snaps at her and narrows his eyes at Karen. Karen knows that Frank would never hurt her, but she feels herself shrinking at the look he’s giving her. If he had superpowers, there’s a chance that Karen would have been set on fire, she thinks. “Maybe you just didn’t want to think about what it means for you.”

She scoffs but finds herself annoyed. Of course, Frank knows one of the things that she would have been thinking about. Is that one of those soulmate things? “And what does it mean for me, Frank?”

“That you’re as fucked as me.”

Maybe he’s right. Maybe she is.

Maybe they’re perfect for each other. The marks don’t lie, right?

  
  


 

 


End file.
